


Three words

by Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin



Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: I suck at tags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin/pseuds/Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a number of three-word sentences that could have made a huge difference in the outcome... but Sion hadn't had the courage to say any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three words

The shifting of the bed awakes the slumbering king. Groggily, Sion opens his eyes, but his vision is blury in the sun's morning light. He blinks a few times to clear it, then looks beside him. Ryner is simply sitting there on the edge of the bed, his serious gaze staring ahead, lost in his thoughts. The brunette jumps a little in surprise when a hand caresses his back and he looks around, brown eyes meeting golden ones. They stare at each other in silence a moment, the king smiling softly, his companion wide-eyed in surprise.

A smile slowly makes its way to Ryner's lips as he extends a hand and passez it through his friend's messy hair. "Morning, sleeping beauty. I was certain when I fell asleep beside you that you'd already be working when I woke, you damn workaholic," he says softly, lightly, but Sion can only notice that his smile doesn't reach his eyes.

This realization steals his own smile and he frowns at his best friend as he sits up. "What's on your mind?" Straight to the point, as he had learnt was necessary when dealing with the lazy brunette.

The bearer of the Alpha Stigma became serious once more and resumed his pose from earlier, his eyes losing themselves in nothingness. "You and I both know this charade has already lasted too long, Sion," he said under his breath, barely loud enough for his companion to hear him.

Fear and apprehension clung painfully at the king's heart, but he merely deepened his frown. "I don't understand what you mean. Have you been threatened? I haven't even had word that someone found out about-"

"I've heard," interupted Ryner, clenching his fists in the matress on both sides of him. "I've heard of your engagement to that princess whatshername. Although it kind of surprised me that your guard dogs allowed such a thing to happen in the first place, I wasn't surprised, nor did it really hurt me. We never really... I mean... There wasn't anything like that between us from the start... Plus, I had already prepared myself, since I knew something like this was bound to happen sooner or later."

Sion straightened and grabbed at his friend's shoulder. "Ryner, it's not like that!"

"Sion, leave it. I'm sick of this," Brown eyes met gold ones once more. "I'm sick of wondering just when my mere existence will become a burden to you. We both know it takes much more than mere optimism to change how people view monsters like me who have Magic Eyes. Plus, what we're doing... if the wrong people learned of it, you know you'd have hell to pay, even if your guard dogs rampaged to protect you. In fact, I'm surprised we've managed to be together this long. But now it's over."

The brunette stood up and picked his pants up off the floor before putting them on slowly. The king stood up also and tried to stop his friend's hands, but he was pushed away. Stumbling back a few steps, he threw a puzzled, pained look at the bearer of the Alpha Stigma, who was already looking around trying to locate his shirt. He opened his mouth to speak, but the other beat him to it.

"Sion, don't. You also knew this day would come when you kissed me, back then. The dream is over, now, Sion. It's time to come back down to reality, and you know I don't want others to suffer for the sake of my own happiness." The brunette found his tunic and slipped it one, then headed towards the door.

Sion was frantically trying to find some way to make the other stay. "Then what about me! What about my happiness, Ryner! I believe I also have a say in this matter, since I'm involved in this relationship!"

The brunette paused, his hand on the doorknob. "You're right. You do have a say in this matter." Hope rose in the silverette's chest. "But didn't you already make your choice when you ordered Luke to kill me?" Sion froze completely in shock, horror showing on his face. "This is goodbye, Sion. This is goodbye forever."

"RYNER!"

Sion blinked in confusion as he opened his eyes to black on white. The paper fell from his face, revealing his office and the tall stacks of paper on his desk. It had all been a dream? The king laced trembling fingers in his own bangs as he closed his eyes once more, letting out a shaking breath. Yeah... it had been a dream. In reality, Ryner hadn't even said goodbye. There hadn't even been a "last time", nor any chance to reason him. The brunette had just up and left. But as he had said in his dream, it had been inevitable. Inevitable, from the very moment Sion had heard about the dark-haired bearer of the Alpha Stigma back in the academy. Not for the first time, Sion wondered if he was really making the right decisions, if he had really ever made only the right decisions. He remembered the last thing the brunette had said before leaving with that Iino Dwoue bearer...

"Neither of you are to blame."

That wasn't true. Sion was to blame. He was to blame for everything. He hadn't had the courage to utter three simple words before losing his best friend. There were a number if three-word sentences he could have said that maybe would have kept his friend by his side, but he had been too full of pride... He hadn't wanted to lose face in front of his people. He hadn't wanted to put his friends before everyone else. He hadn't wanted to be selfish. He hadn't wanted to bring himself more hardships than he was already facing by deliberately tying a bearer of Magic Eyes to himself in front of everyone else.

"A monster."

No, Ryner was everything but that. Ryner was kind, intelligent, selfless... he hated violence and was, above all else, afraid of loneliness. Sion knew all that, yet he... he hadn't even had the courage to say three tiny fucking words to the person he had always called his best friend.

Don't leave me.

I need you.

I love you.


End file.
